villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lopez 2.0
Lopez 2.0, also known as "Dos Point-O" by Sarge and Tucker, was a robot built by Sarge and serves as the successor to his counterpart. Like its predecessor, Lopez 2.0 speaks Spanish. Lopez 2.0 is the secondary antagonist of Season 11. Role in Plot Creation While shipwrecked in an unknown canyon, Sarge completes the construction of Lopez 2.0 and soon activates him. However, when Lopez 2.0 introduces himself in Spanish, Grif and Simmons become greatly angered (due to the experience they've had with Lopez, 2.0's predecessor), but Sarge welcomes the Spanish speaking robot and sees his speech as a delightful coincidence. He then quickly orders Lopez 2.0 to begin repairs on the communications tower, but confuses the latter. Lopez 2.0 asks for confirmation, but the Reds do not understand him and conclude that he is stupid. Nonetheless, the Reds take Lopez 2.0 to the comm tower, where he successfully fixes it. However, no one seems to notice and Washington becomes baffled, thinking he fixed it somehow instead, without knowing how. After the group make contact with Donut, who agrees to rescue them, Caboose introduces his pet Freckles to them. Sarge sends Grif and Simmons to perform recon on Blue team, but only Grif returns back as Sarge believes Simmons was kidnapped. Sarge and Grif then attack the Blues in their Warthog, but it is soon destroyed by Freckles, alarming Lopez 2.0. Soon after, Donut arrives with Doc and Lopez and reveals that he let the pilot leave with the ship, angering the Reds and Blues. At the same time, Lopez 2.0 meets his predecessor, Lopez. As the two robots stick together, they are approached by a mysterious soldier who assures Lopez 2.0 that he will get the group out of the jungle. After he leaves, Lopez 2.0, alarmed by the message, tries to warn Sarge, but Lopez tells the latter to give up as Sarge will never be able to comprehend. Betraying Red Team Lopez then tells his story with the Reds to him, until Sarge calls over Lopez 2.0 to help him. Lopez takes this opportunity to show Lopez 2.0 why he enjoys Sarge and proceeds to insult Sarge in Spanish, prompting Lopez 2.0 to do the same. When gunshots are heard at Blue base, the Reds sprint over to see the commotion. Lopez 2.0 then states his guilt for not warning anybody, but quickly regrets nothing when he is insulted. Afterwards, Lopez 2.0 and Lopez are sent to repair C.C., where Lopez gets the idea that he and Lopez 2.0 take control of her in order to get revenge on the Reds and Blues. However, Lopez 2.0 betrays Lopez and takes control of C.C. himself. As a result, Lopez 2.0 uses C.C. to attack the Reds and Blues, until Freckles intervenes and protects them. Death Soon an intense fire fight begins between the Reds, Blues, and the Federal Army, with Lopez 2.0 attacking Freckles. While attacking Freckles, he is interrupted by Donut. Surprised and baffled, he tells Donut to try to attack him, calling him "pinky." Donut corrects him by stating he's lightish red in Spanish, shocking Lopez 2.0 that he understands him. Donut then throws a "future cube" at Lopez 2.0 before throwing another near Simmons' mines, where Lopez 2.0 is teleported back, only to be destroyed. Personality Lopez 2.0 was originally very loyal and respectful to the Reds after his creation, similar to Lopez at the beginning of the series. He was somewhat naive, as 2.0 showed excitement when the Reds mentioned him and was often called "kid" by his predecessor. As time moved on, Lopez 2.0's tolerance and respect for the others deteriorated, which made him develop a hatred towards them. However, unlike Lopez who retains some loyalty and is apathetic, 2.0 instead became extremely furious and disloyal. This is shown when he attempts to kill the Reds and Blues for revenge after betraying Lopez, who shows disgust at his successors actions. Skills and Abilities Mechanical Engineering Like the original Lopez, Lopez 2.0 has proven to be a great mechanic. After his creation, he was able to fix the comm tower which led to the teams contacting Donut. In'' Ready…Aim…'', he not only repairs C.C., but also uploads himself into her system, allowing him to take control of her. Durability Although not shown often, Lopez 2.0 is quite durable like his predecessor. Before the battle at the crash site, Lopez 2.0 is able to decapitate himself in order to download himself into Cyclops. In Fire, Lopez 2.0 was able to outlast Freckles in combat while in C.C.'s body and it required an entire minefield to destroy him. Navigation Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Twin/Clone Category:Vengeful Category:Possessor Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Rogues Category:Neutral Evil Category:Machinima Villains